As one ages, skin naturally becomes less elastic and more fragile. Fat in the deeper layers of the skin diminishes causing loose, saggy skin and more-pronounced lines and wrinkles.
Film forming agents are commonly used in cosmetic and skin care compositions intended to lessen the appearance of skin wrinkles by providing a smoothing and tightening effect. Film-forming agents are a group of chemicals that dry on the skin surface leaving a pliable, cohesive, and continuous thin coating. However, the use of film forming agents in cosmetic and skin care compositions may lead to negative attributes such as cracking, pilling, flaking, and leave a visible, white film on the skin.
Particulate materials are commonly used in cosmetic and skin care compositions intended to blur or diffuse the appearance of skin imperfections such as pores. Particulate materials serve to scatter light to achieve desirable optical effects. However, particulate materials can exaggerate the appearance of lines and wrinkles by accumulating inside the crevices. When used in combination with film forming agents, particulates may enhance the negative attributes of film forming agents.
Therefore, there has been a demand for development of a cosmetic composition capable of lessening the appearance of skin wrinkles and sagging, while at the same, having desirable cosmetic properties such as good texture and a translucent/transparent or natural appearance on the skin.
It has now been discovered that a cosmetic composition comprising: (a) about 14% to about 16% by weight, based upon the total weight of the composition of a film forming agent; (b) about 1% to about 25% by weight, based upon the total weight of the composition of a particulate material; (c) two or more thickening agents; and (d) water when applied onto skin, provides for an immediate tightening of the skin while decreasing the visibility of fine lines and deep wrinkles.